


Unexpected Delights

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace was minding her own business writing one day, when Tom comes home all hot and bothered.  What was it that got him that way, and what does he do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Delights

**Author's Note:**

> *inspired by the photos of Tom wearing the black shirt and navy trousers with his Sir Thomas Sharpe hair. This is dedicated to all my lovelies in the peendivision.*

The sound of the front door slamming shut was what pulled her attention from the laptop. She had been focused on the words on the screen before her, pushing her sliding glasses back up her nose for the dozenth time. She dropped the pencil that was in her mouth when she looked up to see Tom standing there in the doorway to the living area. “Tom? Is everything ok?” she asked, her brow furrowing as she watched him.

Grace and Tom had only been friends for a few months and had, until two weeks ago, only talked by phone and FaceTime. Grace’s friend, Amanda, was a makeup artist and had worked with Tom on a smaller project in the past. He’d heard Amanda talk of Grace a lot and grew curious, so he’d asked for her number. The two had talked almost every night for hours on end. When Tom had gone to Toronto to begin work on Crimson Peak, he asked Grace one night to come and visit him. 

Of course she had protested, saying he’d be busy and she’d only be in his way, but Tom was nothing if not persistent, and had won in the end. The day she arrived, Tom had given her the biggest hug ever, and though they’d never spoken of more than friendship, the way he held her spoke volumes without saying one word. The hotel had put him in a deluxe suite, but there was still only the one bed; albeit a King. After arguing over whether one of them would sleep on the sofa and the other take the bed, they had mutually decided that it was big enough for the both of them to share. They were adults, after all, and sleeping in the same bed should be easy enough.

During the day, while Tom was filming, Grace stayed in the hotel room most of the time. She had visited him on set, but felt that her being there was a distraction, and she didn’t want to take his focus away from the task at hand. He had left her his laptop one day, knowing her love of writing poetry, and knowing how hard it was to type freely what you were feeling on the small iPhone keyboard. He had convinced her to share some of her poetry as they had talked one night, and he was enchanted by the way she wove her words together, being a lover of verse himself. He would often ask about her progress during his breaks on-set, and he knew that she had something bigger than one or two poems in the works.

Sudden movement from him brought her attention back to the current situation. He was moving quickly toward her, his long legs carrying him to the table in a few strides. When he stood in front of her, he stopped again, his chest heaving with heavy breath, his blue eyes darkened to storms. Grace looked up at him, frightened for a moment, her eyes skimming from his parted lips down his neck to his squared shoulders and farther still to his slim waist and hips to the very, very prominent bulge in his navy pants. Her eyes flashed back up to his, a look of incredulity in them as she realized he was aroused...very aroused. 

He reached out slowly and plucked her glasses off and set them on the table beside the laptop. Grace licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched him, arousal quickly flaring to life in her belly. With a move quick as a snake, his hands shot out and took her by the shoulders, lifting her from the chair and pulling her body close to his. Stalking her step-by-slow-step, he moved her backwards until her butt made contact with the breakfast bar in the middle of the small kitchen. Tom bent his knees and lifted her under her arms until she sat on the cool marble countertop, shivering at the feeling of it through her thin skirt. Despite the cooler temperatures outside, the room was nice and toasty and she had brought along her favorite long skirt to wear while she was indoors.

Still trembling, Grace watched Tom’s long-fingered hands as they slid from her ankles and up her calves, dragging the purple fabric with them. Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers slid across her bare knees and quickly parted them so he could slide his slim hips between her now-open thighs. Her heart was beating madly in her chest, her heavy breaths drawing his gaze down to her ample breasts almost spilling over the neck of her v-neck top. He skimmed his hands around to grab her curvy hips and pull her closer to him, groaning when he could feel the barely-concealed heat of her core against him. His length twitched behind the confining cloth and Tom rested his forehead against Grace’s for a moment, struggling to regain his control.

Grace was still shaking when Tom finally pulled back and looked at her. She watched as a myriad of emotions flew across his features. She was so distracted that she barely felt it when he moved his fingers up her left arm and across her collarbone, sliding beneath both her shirt and bra strap, baring her shoulder. He moved his other hand to her jaw, sliding it down just a touch so his thumb rested over the pulse drumming madly beneath her skin, and tilted her head to the right, giving him free access to her throat. Grace’s eyes slipped closed and a sigh fell from her lips as his mouth found the junction of neck and shoulder, that sweet spot that made her moan softly. He slid open-mouth kisses across her creamy flesh, his hot tongue painting patterns as it swirled over and over, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. 

When he moved up her neck closer to her ear, his teeth nipped sharply and he sucked lightly, causing Grace to cry out. “Yes! Do it again, Tom, please!” He opened his lips over the skin and closed his jaws, sucking the tender flesh until the blood pooled and purpled it as he pulled away. Grace’s hands were fisted in his hair now, tugging at the still-damp curls. She realized he must’ve taken a quick shower to remove the rest of the makeup and product after changing out of his costume. Their eyes met, blue fire dancing in their depths, tension vibrating the air around each of them like a hummingbird’s wings buzzing to stay aloft.

Tom finally broke the stillness, his hands sliding up to cup her face, cradling the back of her head as his mouth captured hers roughly, his tongue flickering against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wider, her tongue finding his, groaning at the taste of mint. One of his hands threaded into the silk of her red hair as the other slid down to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to his bucking hips, leaving her no doubt as to how he was feeling. Grace’s legs slid higher around his waist, her ankles locking behind him as her hands tugged the black t-shirt up his strong back, loving the play of muscles beneath his skin. Tom felt her tugging his shirt and pulled away from her only long enough to help her get it over his head and drop it to the floor. As soon as it was done, his mouth found hers again, his fingers digging into her hips and sliding the soft fabric of her top up so he could touch her skin. She was so hot against his fingertips, smooth and soft, and he had to have more.

Tugging her top up and off of her, he pulled back to watch her breathlessly for a moment, his eyes drinking in the sight of her before he reached around and unclasped her bra. As it came open, Grace’s skin flushed, painting her face, neck, and the tops of her heavy breasts dark pink. She swallowed hard, her eyes focused on his face, his lips parted as he looked up at her, then, silently asking permission. Her head nodded quickly, and then Tom was slipping the bra off her shoulders and away from her. Grace fought the terrible urge to cover herself, and tilted her chin a little higher as she watched him. His left arm slid behind her to brace her as his right hand came to rest in the center of her chest, his fingers gentle as he bent her back just a little bit.

Tom bent his knees, and leaned down to press his lips to the tops of her breasts, his eyes fluttering closed at the smell of her fragrant skin: honeysuckle and sweet orange. Mouthing at the fullness of one soft mound, his eyes flicked up to watch her as his tongue swirled over her nipple. She gasped and moaned as he suckled at it, his thumb stroking circles over her ribs as he held her in place. He gave the other hard peak the same treatment before his mouth returned to hers and he moaned low in his throat as her bare skin met his chest.

He slid his hands up her thighs, finding the silk of her panties and hooking his thumbs under the waistband to draw them off and away from her. He pulled back to watch her with half-lidded eyes as he stroked his hands between her thighs. “Fuck, Grace, you’re soaking wet”, he whispered as he slowly dragged one long finger up her slit. She spread her thighs wider and rolled her hips up as his fingertip circled the over-excited knot of nerves at the top of her heated core. Her fingers slid up his arm and across to his heaving chest, her short nails scoring teasing lines down his skin as she rolled her hips in a circle, begging for relief from the torture his fingers were inflicting. When her thumbs flicked across his nipples, he jerked and cursed, his left hand grabbing her right thigh and squeezing firmly. “Do it again, Grace...please.” She did one better and leaned to flick her hot, wet tongue over the dusky peak, crying out against his skin as he slid two long fingers deep inside her and rolled her clit beneath his thumb.

They were both groaning, the sounds of pleasure rising in the stillness of the now-overheated room. Grace could hear the wet sounds of his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, and it was both the dirtiest and most erotic thing she had ever heard. Tom leaned up to kiss her again, this time teeth and tongue and panting breath as their mouths worked at each other. Grace could feel her thighs start to tremble as the heat coiling in her belly became molten, her spine tingling as she reached for the pleasure she could feel just at the edges of her consciousness. Tom must’ve felt her body stiffening, her back arching, her hips bucking frantically against him, because that’s when he pulled his mouth away and his hand off her dripping sex. Almost before she could regain her senses enough to wonder why he’d stopped, she watched him slide to the floor in front of her, folding his long legs until his knees reached the linoleum.

He pulled at the material of her skirt and she lifted her hips to allow him to fully pull it off her, leaving her entirely naked to him. On his knees, he was just at the right height to be face-to-face as it were with her now-swollen and aching sex. Tom pushed her legs open wider and leaned in, breathing deeply. “You smell divine, darling.” He turned his head and softly kissed the inside of her right thigh as he pushed those same two long fingers back inside her and curled them, pumping in and out a few times before withdrawing. Frustrated, she watched as he licked both digits, tongue flickering between his knuckles, cleaning her taste from them as he groaned. “Mmm, you taste even better than I ever dreamed, and I have dreamed of you, Grace. Some nights after we’d been talking, I would try to sleep, only to wake with thoughts of you. Sometimes, it would be so real I could feel the heat of your lips against mine and I’d wake up alone and sweating and so fucking hard for you.” He shifted, one hand reaching down to stroke the hardness pressing painfully against his zipper.

He slid the button free and lowered the zip, moaning at the little bit of relief he gained, his head rolling to the side and his teeth nipping at her thigh again. His eyes were almost black when he looked up at her, the blue only a faint ring around lust-blown pupils. “I know we are friends and we never talked about more than that, but I couldn’t help myself, Grace. It was messing with my sleep, my concentration; I couldn’t focus...it was driving me crazy. I was always a little ashamed the next time we talked that you wouldn’t want to still be friends if you knew what I thought about at night.” Much to his surprise, she lifted his face with gentle fingers under his chin, leveling her gaze as she spoke: “Did you touch yourself, Tom?” 

“Yes.” he groaned, his voice husky and low.

She slid down from the counter and walked over to the sofa, resuming her pose, legs spread wide as she crooked her finger at him. He scrambled on hands and knees until he was in front of her again, reaching for her. She put her foot gently against his chest and stopped him, taking it away when he settled on his haunches. His brows furrowed over lust-glazed eyes, confusion painting his features. She didn’t torture him for long, though, and she trailed a finger up her own thigh, stopping just short of its intended destination as she spoke again.

“Show me.” His breath hitched at her words, and in a sudden flurry of motion, he stood and stripped off the rest of his clothes, settling at the other end of the sofa from her. Grace licked her lips as she looked over his naked form in all its glory. She’d seen photos of him online, read some of the things said about what an impressive length he was probably hiding beneath those pants, but actually being confronted with it was almost too much to handle. His cock was long and thick, uncut and currently twitching against his belly. Grace was no good at visual measurements, but if she had to guess, it was at least nine inches and currently throbbing in time with his frantic heartbeat.

Tom could barely restrain himself as he watched her eyes rove over him, the sapphire orbs settling on his cock, her tongue a quick shock of pink flicking out to wet her lips. One of her small hands slid to cup a breast, her fingers pinching at a nipple as she watched him. He reached and wrapped the long fingers of his right hand around his straining length and slowly pumped it a few times, groaning at the feel of the foreskin sliding up over the weeping head and back down again. Small, throaty sounds floated across the heated air between them to reach his ears. His stormy eyes flicked up from her fingers pulling at her nipple to her eyes, just as blue and glassy as his own. He watched her licking her full lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth as she followed the lazy movements of his fingers pumping up and down, drawing harsher breaths from his already-heaving chest.

She shifted, spreading her legs wider as she draped one over the low back of the sofa and scooted her hips down, opening herself better to his view. Tom was transfixed by the motion of her fingers as they drifted up and down her inner thigh, always stopping before she reached the apex and the glistening, honey-slicked folds there. He wanted to leap across the space that separated them and bury his face there and lick and suck and thrust his tongue inside her, drawing all the noises he could out of her. This line of thinking drew him closer to the finish than he wanted to be yet, and he shut his eyes tight and squeezed his cock, frantically trying to pull himself back from that tantalizing edge. He’d get there soon enough, but he wanted to be inside her when he did.

When he had regained his tenuous control, he eased up on his grip and slowly opened his eyes again. Grace was watching him, her attention focused on him as his eyes met hers again. She was impatient, too, and though she’d love to watch him finish the show, she wanted to feel his mouth even more. “Taste me.” Her voice spurred him into action and he stretched his long body across to her and grabbed her by the hips, turning her slightly as his knees hit the carpeted floor. One long-fingered hand splayed across her pelvis, pushing firmly to keep her hips steady as his thumb and forefinger spread her slick folds for his tongue. He leaned down and licked a long swath from dripping slit to throbbing clit, swirling the pointed tip of his hot tongue around the aching bundle of nerves as she slid two slim fingers inside her to the hilt. He curled them inside her, wrenching a cry and a curse from her as he set a relentless pace of thrusting and twisting and flicking. 

Grace could barely breathe, she had one hand in her own hair and one in his, tugging desperately at the curls as she bucked her hips against his feasting mouth in rolling undulations. “Mmm, Grace…”, he spoke in between licks and slurps at her quivering flesh. He moaned against her clit and she threw her head back, her body trembling so hard her muscles were starting to cramp up. His eyes never left her flushed face, and he circled her clit with the thumb of the hand holding her down as the fingers of his other hand continued to slide and twist and scissor in and out of her. “Look at me!”, he commanded, his voice deep and gravelly like when he was Loki. It drew her attention immediately, and she looked down at him, her eyes pleading, her body in nonstop motion.

She was silently screaming for him to finish her, to please, please let her come. He flashed her a quick, wicked grin as he gave the order she needed: “Come for me...NOW!” Her back arched up off the sofa in a rigid bow and her breath caught painfully in her throat, suspended on the razor-sharp edge for a small eternity before she felt that one more push she needed. As he wrapped his lips around her clit and groaned, the vibrations sent her careening over the cliff, her full-throated screams of pleasure rattling the quiet of the room. Tom kept thrusting and licking as she bucked and twisted under him, and when she had started to settle back to Earth again, he reached up and cradled her as he pulled her to join him on the soft carpet. He rose up on his knees, hooking his forearms underneath her thighs and moved above her as he pushed into her to the hilt.

He could still feel her walls rippling around his cock as he started to thrust, his hips rocking faster and faster against hers. Grace opened her eyes finally, looking up at his beautiful face above her. She reached down and grabbed onto one of his arms and the back of his neck, her eyes rolling as she felt another orgasm building fast and hot in her belly. Tom was grunting, then, his hips pistoning faster, skin slapping against skin as he moved. She could feel him trembling from the strain of holding himself back. “Please, come with me, Tom! I’m so close…” Her voice was wrecked, raspy, gravelly and full of need. Only a few more thrusts and they were both crying out and coming hard, their bodies writhing together on the floor.

Tangled together in a sweaty heap of limbs, the sounds of harsh breaths breaking the overheated air, Tom pulled her mouth to his in a slow, wet kiss. He settled her head against his chest and stroked his fingers through her now-damp hair. Grace couldn’t help but ask aloud what she’d suddenly thought. “Not that I’m complaining--not one, little bit, mind you--but what exactly brought this on all of a sudden?” She could feel his chuckle beneath her ear, and raised her head to look at him. “I knew you were an amazing poet, but I didn’t know you wrote other things…” She was confused for a long moment before it hit her. “Fuck!” He laughed harder and wrapped his long arms around her tighter as she buried her face against his neck. She had apparently accidentally sent the link of the story she wrote not only to her Tumblr friends, but him as well. “Ehehehe...don’t worry, darling. It was amazing and hot and I didn’t share it with anyone else.”

“But you weren’t meant to see it, either, Tom. I’m sorry...I’ll stop writing things like that…”

He raised up and looked her in the eye, “Oh, no, darling...I look forward to helping you write more…” He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, his body eager and ready to help her research for the next tale...


End file.
